Power Rangers Underground
by SpikedApples Lover
Summary: In the future, an evil mogul has taken full control of the city of Free Fall. Until a computer master named Mono forms a new team of rangers from different time lines to help him fight for the future of not only the city, but the whole world. OC app inside. Rater T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I all was wanted to do to try this. It's my first try, so please bare with me. This is a Power Ranger OC Fanfiction.**

Prolog.

In the year of 2313, it was the dead of night in the city of Free Falls. The cities citizens were fast asleep, except for a few night works and in the center, was a large building called Fallen Tech. It was nice and peaceful night, until an explosion went off near the top of the building, which shock and raddled the city. Inside, a masked man ran down the hall, he suddenly pulled out a laser and fired as two robot guards came around the corner. They were both hit and fell to the ground.

"Yes." the masked figure said as he turned back and ran around the hall. He ran over the corner and came to a large, locked door. The man got to his knees and began to hack the lock, and soon it was unlocked and the door opened. He walked in and looked around, the room was a lab, with servel computers around it and a large test tube with five stones in it.

"Ah, ah, ah,. Not so fast Mono." said as voice from the door way. The masked man, known as Mono, turned and looked at the other in the room. It was a middle aged man with brown hair, one blue eye (left) and one robotic (right). He was wearing a full black suit and tie.

"Javic." Mono said as he glared at him.

"You really didn't think it was that easy to stop me, did you?" Javic asked as he smiled as he walked forward.

"I kinda did, but just because your here does not mean I'll fail." Mono said as shock his fist.

"Ha, you can't beat me. I have the whole city under my power and soon the whole world." Javic said as he just walked around the outside of the lab.

"I'll find a way to stop you." Mono said as h was ready for a fight.

"Really, how?" Javic mocked and chuckled at him. He then stopped a door on the other side as he said, "I already turned the entire city on you. No one will help you here, and with the price on you head. Who would help you here?"

"Not here." Mono said as he smiled and reached behind him and took out a bomb.

"Wh-what's that?" Javic asked as he looked nerves.

"It's a time bomb." Mono said as he pressed the button on the bomb and tossed it towards the tube. He smiled as he ran off throw the door he came in, leaving an upset Javic angry as he left throw the other door. Mono just ran down the hall he came until he reached the hole from the earlier explosion. He jumped out of the hole and free fall until he looked at his watch and said, "Z-Flyer: Activate." Suddenly, a small plane appeared under him. He landed and took of. As he flow away, the on-board computer activated.

"Step one: Finished. The five Element stones went to five different time period." the computer said.

"Which times?" Mono asked as he flow away.

"The White wind stone is in Medieval England, The Blue water stone is in Feudal Japan, the Yellow lightning stone is in 1600 Africa, the Black earth stone is in 1888 Texas, and the Red fire stone is in the 2013 LA." the computer said.

"Alright, once we get to the base. We'll find the new Rangers." Mono said as he flow off in the night sky.

**Alright, here is the app.**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age (16 to 18):

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Personality:

Normal clothes:

Sleep wear:

Swimwear:

Element Stone:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapon preference:

Paired Up?:

If yes, then explain the person.

Anything I missed?:

**Hell, that is it. And remember. The rangers clothes go with their suits.**


	2. Four Rangers

**Alright, here is the cast so far. I still need a Male Yellow ranger.**

The UnderGround Ranger.

The Red-Fire Ranger: Zack J Calvin

The Yellow-Lightning Ranger: TBA

The Blue-Water Ranger: Kaiya Emi Sato

The Black-Earth Ranger: Joseph Harrison

The White-Wind Ranger: Temperance Katherine Watson.

**Well, that's it. Oh, and I still need a few other oc, such as one time users and Mono's assistant**


	3. All Fvie Set

**Alright I have all the oc.**

The UnderGround Ranger.

The Red-Fire Ranger: Zack J Calvin

The Yellow-Lightning Ranger: Xander Hex

The Blue-Water Ranger: Kaiya Emi Sato

The Black-Earth Ranger: Joseph Harrison

The White-Wind Ranger: Temperance Katherine Watson.

Alright, here are the Weapons and Zords.

Red Fire Sword and Eagle

Yellow Lightning Axe and Bear

Blue Water Sias and Dolphin

White Bow & Arrow and Swan.

**Well, that's it. Oh, and I still need a few other oc, such as one time users and Mono's assistant**


End file.
